Speedy Bee!
by xXArgentXx
Summary: speedy and bee argue. ALOT! but what happens when Bee pushes Speedy to far? let's find out! rated M cuz some citrusy tasting Cupcakes!


**Disclaimer: Don't own anything….shame…not teen titans or Victoria secret  
A/N always wondered what would happen if speedy pushed bee too far.**

Speedy walked around the titan's east tower. "God I'm so bored," he thought. Just then Bumblebee walked by. "Hmm, this could be fun. Hey Buzz whatcha doing?" he called out. "Well brainless I'm going to combat practice which is where you should be too." Bumblebee replied. "Nah your ugly face would just put me off my game." He said smirking.

Now Bee prided herself on being level headed and cool tempered but she said she was perfect. "You little shit! I'm going to kill you! She pounced on him pulling his hair. ``Ow Bee!" All of a sudden they were in his room on the floor rolling on the floor. Speedy was trying not to die while Bee had killing him as her only goal. All of a sudden she stopped pinned underneath him. "Are you crazy woman?!" he yelled at her his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. He had he hands pinned next to her head. His pelvis was ground against her trying to hold her in place.

The sensations that were flowing through Bee were amazing. She couldn't help it, she moaned. "Hey bee, you okay? I didn't hurt you did I? Speedy wondered as he shifted trying to loosen the pressure his hips had placed on hers. All he succeeded in doing was making her moan even more. Suddenly speedy seemed to realize exactly what he was doing. He couldn't help himself, he got hard. "Mm shit, god Speedy." Bee moaned as his hips shifted. Before he could think of the thousands of reasons why he shouldn't do it, he kissed her. His lips pressed briefly to hers as he watched her reaction and when she didn't kick his ass into next week he pressed his lips to hers again.

All Bee could think about was his amazing mouth the way he pressed those gorgeous lips to hers. Then he bit her lower lip demanding entrance into her mouth. She moaned again which let him have what he wanted. His tongue swept into her mouth and started rubbing against hers. Bee's hand's slid up under the hem of his shirt feeling the delicious abs he had. "Mm, shirt off." She said breaking the kiss. "Whatever you say babe." Speedy said and pulled his shirt off, and then as she ran her hands down his chest he sat her up and took off her shirt. "Nice bra bee." He said as he looked at her cupid covered red Victoria secret bra. "Nice chest archer." She quipped back. As he slowly started kissing down her neck she started playing with the fasteners of his jeans. She wanted to see his amazing ass. He bit the side of her neck then slowly licked it making her gasp. "Hm, like that honeybee?" speedy asked as he did it again. "Yes, mm I want your pants off." She gasped out. "Sorry sweetie mine aren't coming off till your naked" he said and proceeded to strip her. When she was naked he leaned down and slowly kissed his way down to her crotch. Laying in the apex of her thighs he slowly bit the inside of her thigh.

"s-speedy" she moaned. She threaded her fingers into his hair. He gave her what she wanted slowly licking her sensitive areas. "Mmm." Was all that came out of bee's mouth as her powers of speech left her. Suddenly his tongue stabbed into her "oh!" Speedy chuckled and kept going after a while she started to tighten. She panted and he knew she was close. Very close. So when he added a finger into her she moaned and came. Her body arched as little waves of pleasure rippled out of her center and slowly made every bone in her body turn to jello. While she recovered from her amazing orgasm Speedy quickly shed his clothes and put on a condom. Then he started playing with her breasts. Not pinching like other guys do. He knew that wouldn't give pleasure. He slowly dragged his finger across the nipple delighted when it hardened. While he played with her nipple bumblebee started to moan. She was wet and aroused and just wanted him inside her. "S-s-speedy stop torturing me!" "Shh. It's okay babe." He said as he placed his penis at her entrance and slowly started pushing in. "Ooooo." Bee moaned. When he got to the barrier signifying her virginity he stopped. Then as he caught her lips in a delicious kissed he thrust in all the way. "ahhh." Sighed Bee. She felt full little ripples of pleasure had smoothed away the pain. Now she was starting to feel tingly. Speedy started thrusting slowly then as time went by he picked up the pace. Finally they started to feel their climax coming so speedy braced bee's knees on his arms opening her more and allowing for deeper penetration. Then in a rush of tingles and hormones they climaxed calling out each other's names.  
"Speedy!"  
"Bee!"

Needless to say after that eventful afternoon Speedy and Bee never fought. Whenever they tried to start an argument they would just end up in Speedy's room doing a lot of moaning. Aqualad and Mas y Menos decided not to be in the tower during those "arguments" and when other titans visited… well the park became a new titan hangout!

**A/N I really like speedy and bee together. While speedy and Cheshire do make an amazing couple for teen titans I really believe they are an amazing match. So the producers and writers of teen titans GO make note Speedy + bumblebee = Super happy SmexyUnicorn!**

**Oh and please feel free to critique my first rated m/ smut/ lemon! **


End file.
